Just friends
by meikoxkaito
Summary: Rose Weasley is starting her 5th year at Hogwarts and meets the famous Scorpius Malfoy that her parents are always complaining about. What would people think if they became friends? What would they think if they started to be closer than just friends? RxS
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first shot at a HP fanfic so if it isn't good sry hahaha. So I just finished watching a harry potter movie marathon and I reread the series last week so now I'm just in the harry potter type mood :D comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated and flames well plz don't flame the little things I didn't get right about the harry potter world thnx [: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters blah blah blah u get the picture

"Rose I can't find a seat for the two of us!" Lily my youngest cousin whined. We had just boreded the Hogwarts express and I was off for my 5th year of Hogwarts and lily for her 3rd. Everyone had already chosen seats and the whole Gryffindor car was already full, all except for one seat which was in the compartment with my two other cousin's and my brother.

"go ahead sit with them Lilz I'll find a seat in another car" I said smiling at her and I opened the compartment door and shoved her in. "everyone I'm going to find another car to sit in okay?" I said and quickly closed the door before they could protest. I walked to one end of the train all the way to the other but all the hufflepuff and ravenclaw seats were taken. "will I ever get a bloody sit on this train" I growled as I stomped through the train.

"temper temper miss rose weasely" A voice said behind me. I whipped around and standing there with his blue hair and piercings was none other than Teddy Lupin.

"whats an 7th year like you doing wandering the trains corridors" I said in a somewhat hiss.

"I could say the same thing to you, wee little 5th year." He laughed at his own joke and walked into a nearby compartment. Calm down, I muttered as I stepped into the next car.

"all that's left is slytherin" I said with a sigh. A memory came up of my first year of Hogwarts and what my father told me "stay away from slytherin and that malfoy boy, and cream them in all the tests u little genius" My dad really hated slytherin and even though my mom tried to hide it behind a smile she didn't truly care for them either. I walked down the aisle anyways because I really didn't want to get in trouble for not sitting down. I saw one car that had an open seat but the Slyths there just gave me the stink eye and locked the door. I sighed and walked down only to find every compartment full or with people who didn't want a Gryffindor sitting with them. I came to my wits end as I was in the last car, but then I saw a compartment with only one person in it. Scorpius Malfoy. A chill ran up my spine as I thought of the name Malfoy. My parents had told me horrible stories of there family and past grudges but I didn't hold grudges against people I never meant. Besides he looked completely harmless, He was sitting by the window reading a book. I opened the door and his head shot up immediately to look at me the intruder in his area. "can I sit here.?" I somewhat stuttered with a light blush flowing onto my cheeks. Scorpius was not bad looking I could tell you that and he had his white blonde hair somewhat long and not slicked back like his father.

"go ahead" he mumbled and went back to his book. I could tell he wasn't pleased he wasn't alone anymore. We sat in silence him reading his book and me looking out the window and the swiftly moving scenery, until the sweets lady came.

"HELLOO kiddies! She said with a huge smile on her face as she opened our door. "can I get you kids anything?" she said still smiling grandly. Scorpius looked at the treats a second with a hint of longing but sighed and returned to his book.

"Ma'm may I have 6 chocolate frogs, 4 bags of burts jellybeans, a couple whizzle pops, 3 bottles of pumpkin juice, and hmmm how bout that giant loli" I said with a grin as I brought out my little pouch of galleons. The sweets lady looked at me and laughed

"awww sweetheart you have an appetite for sweets as large as I used to have at your age!" She handed me my sweets and I handed her my money and she went off. The whole time Scorpius was watching somewhat awestruck.

"are you bloody mad your going to eat all that yourself! You'll have a heart attack before the train stops!" he exclaimed. I laughed

"I like my sweets besides I saw you looking at the candy, you wanted some to didn't you? I said teasingly.

"Yes but that's beyond the point if I wanted some I would have bought some myself." He said a little angrily and turned away.

"fine, fine I'll guess I'll give myself a heart attack and eat all this myself" I said and smirked at him.

"Bloody hell….fine give me some of that pumpkin juice and a chocolate frog" He mumbled. I laughed and handed him the candy and he laughed softly.

"so your Scorpius Malfoy…" I said and trailed off "you're the complete opposite of what my dad said you'd be but my dad is a little bit prejudice to slytherins" I laughed at my lame attempt to start a conversation.

"and your Rose Weasley" he said with a loud laugh "a person my father would kill me for talking with"

"well I guess both our parents didn't really get along in school" I said popping a jelly bean in my mouth. Suddenly my taste buds shriveled up in horror. "eeewww I got a vomit one" I quickly grabbed my pumpkin juice and started chugging it and Scorpius started laughing his ass off. "oooh Scorpius for laughing at me I'm so going to…!" before I could finish my threat our compartment door flung open and mister prefect James Potter strode in angrier than I've ever seen him.

to be continued...

I don't think I did to bad on this its just not amazing omg worthy hahaha plz continue to read as I update (I'll try to update every day and I probably will because my friends will force me to rofl) oh it will be way more interesting in the next chapter I promise u! mwhahaah!


	2. Chapter 2

okay everyone here we go with chapter 2! I hope u like it and I hope its just a wee bit better than the first :D plz leave comments thnx and enjoy DISCLAIMER: Harry potter characters are sadly not mine blah blah blah

"ROSE WEASLEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING" James yelled at me enraged. Oh he hated the Malfoys, he mostly inherited it from Harry I guess and heard to many things from my dad. Scorpius looked horrified and I mirrored his Expression. I then saw James stop a second and take a deep breath calming himself down just a bit. "Rose why are you sitting with a git and not someone you know?" James asked in an angered whisper that was meant to sound kinder than it actually was.

"Oh well I'm sorry James but all the other cars were full you should know that being the prefect" I said smiling at him trying to smooth things over but still show him I was upset. I really didn't want to be in a fight with the cousin who was the same age as me.

"yes your right your right I should have known that" He sighed giving up and rubbing his temples together. This had all been smoothed over pretty well until Scorpius spoke up

"excuse me interrupting your conversation but why am I the git, your the one who barged into our compartment screaming " Oh god Scorpius just dug his own grave. James' face went bright red and he growled

"Rose may I talk to you for a mo"

"why yes you can" I said and stepped out of the compartment with him. He turned to me and hissed

"why are you sitting with a slytherin git! The worst slytherin of them all Malfoy!"

"why is Scorpius so bad why is he the worst slytherin? Besides he was the only one nice enough to allow me to sit with him" I retorted at my eldest cousin.

"you know what the Malfoys have done to our familes, how cruel they've been, the pain they've caused, I'm just trying to look out for you" He said looking me straight in the eyes. I let out a sigh

"thanks for looking out for me don't worry I don't even know him this is our first time meeting and most likely our last okay?" I said letting him hear what he wanted and stating a fact for myself that was probably true.

"okay and if he tries anything go ahead and charm him I won't tell anyone" I laughed and James and I had a quick hug. "well back to patrolling the cars then see you later Rose" He strode off and I walked back into the compartment.

"how was your chat?" Scorpius asked looking up from the wizard card he had received with his chocolate frog.

"oh it turned out just fine" I said and sat down picking up my giant lollipop. "and I'm sorry Scorpius for how rude he was to you its just…."

"just the fact that they don't like Malfoys right?" He said staring straight at me.

"yes..it is but I don't hold grudges like most of my family" To my surprise Scorpius started laughing.

"silly girl I already know you don't hold grudges If you did you wouldn't be sitting with me now would you?" I giggled at my own stupidity

'"I guess you right Scorpius" I looked at my watch and gasped "Oh no were almost at Hogwarts I have to change into my robes!" I ran out with my robes in hand and came back in seconds sporting my Gryffindor colors. Scorpius already had his robes on I smiled at this new found friend.

"so guess the friendship ends here?" he said as he stuck his nose back in his book. I watched as Hogwarts pulled in and thought with my little rebellious mind

"why does should it end here? Just because were in different houses doesn't mean we can't talk" I smiled as he lifted his head up from his book.

"ha I guess your right Rose" The train suddenly stopped and Scorpius grabbed his bags. "I'll be talking to you later" He said and stepped out.

I quickly cast a spell to burn up all the little wrappers that were all over the compartment and I grabbed my packs as well. Waiting outside my train car was my whole family, James, Albus, Lily, and my wee brother Hugo.

"lets share a carriage" Lily said cheerfully and dragged me onto the crowded carriage which pulled itself. Since it was only meant for 4 people I had to let Hugo sit on my lap. From everyone's behavior I was guessing James didn't tell them who I sat with on the train which definitely was a relief. Lily chattered on and on about random things and we all sat and listened until we finally arrived at Hogwarts.

I always love when I can see Hogwarts on the first day of school. I gave Lily, Albus, and Hugo a quick hug since they had to find their years and James and I strode off in the direction of the Gryffindor's in 5th year. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and started talking about utter rubbish like we always do until the booming voice of our headmistress drowned us out. the petite woman with a booming voice and an every growing smile started out the year saying how happy she was to see us all after such a long time and so on and so forth. Then she ended by loudly saying "Dig in!" and all the food appeared on the table. The room was full of chatting and people shoving food down there throats and I happened to be one of those people. I may have the brains of my mum but I had the appetite of my dad.

I got plate after plate of food and James just laughed "when will you ever stop eating!" he said watching as I ate my 4th piece of ham

"I'll shall stop eating when I am dead" everyone around the table laughed and the merriment continued. We then walked up to the Gryfindor common room and up to the fat lady.

"Password?" she said and James turned to us

"everyone remember the password is "sparkles"" I cracked up laughing

"like Edward cullen!" I exclaimed, since I had read the muggle book. All the others who were muggle raised laughed with me as the others just stared around confused.

The common room hadn't changed at all and everyone just flopped onto sofas and chairs and started playing games or chit chatting, some even went into corners and already started snogging. I ran up to my room to see who my roomates were and I was overjoyed to see that I had Lily, and my two friends Rinna and Tinna (they are twins). I quickly unpacked my things and made myself at home when suddenly a tapping noise startled me. I looked out my window and saw a coal black owl outside. I opened my window and it flew in with a letter in its beak. The owl dropped it on my lap and flew out and I looked both ways to make sure no one was here before I flipped the letter open. "Rose, lets hang out on the quidditch field for a one on one game of catch the snitch tomorrow after lessons from SM" I laughed as I realized that he really wanted to stay friends. I was happy for that and all I know is that I would so pwn him at quidditch!

woohoo somewhat more interesting! I will keep updating really fast and remember this the more comments I get the faster I'll type!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I DID IT! I FINALLY DID SCORPIUS' PERSPECTIVE :D I wrote this chapter because someone commented on how they wanted to see how he was feeling and here it is! I think I did a pretty good job on this and maybe even a better job than Rose's perspective. Ehh whatever :D just remember everyone I feed off comments and if you don't comment…..I die lol jk Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter blah blah blah.

Scorpius's POV

I got off that train as quickly as I could and sighed deeply, a scarlet blush blooming on my face. Around me everyone was meeting up with friends and getting on the carriages. I didn't want people to see me like this in a moment of weakness so I shook the blush from my face and hopped onto a carriage full of Slytherins.

That Rose Weasley had an effect on me from the moment she walked into the cramped compartment, I thought as I sat on the jostling carriage. She was just so strange, no wait that's rude, she's different. It was the first time that anyone from another house had even plucked up the courage to come to the Slytherin cars yet alone to sit with one in a compartment. She also was funny and had the biggest appetite I had ever seen. I laughed lightly to myself as I thought of her shoving all that candy into her mouth and Greg Parks turned to me "what ya laughing at Malfoy?" I sighed when he called me "Malfoy" and not Scorpius but even thought it upset me I still answered him

"oh I was just laughing at the fact that you and Prin Frenk cant wait to snogg the moment you get to Hogwarts" I smirked as Prin, who was sitting across from me glared.

"what are you talking about Malfoy" she growled and Bruck Rathmon butted in

"calm down Prin you know hes right" Everyone started to laugh and I turned away and looked in the direction of Hogwarts hoping to see it soon.

I felt somewhat lonely as I walked from the carriage to the dining hall, not accompanied by anyone. Prin, Greg, and Bruck all snuck into the Slytherin dorm so they wouldn't have to hear our headmistress talk, I knew they would come back for the feast.

The great hall was relatively empty so I walked over to the table farthest away from the others and sat down resting my chin on my hands. Another year at Hogwarts another year at my favorite place, but also another year that I dreaded. Even though it seemed I had friends Greg,Prin, and Bruck only hung around with me because they had heard about my father and how "cool" he was at Hogwarts and they were just waiting for me to start acting like my father. I didn't want to tell them but that was never going to happen. But worst was the fact that I was pretty much hated for my family and not for who I was. That changed today, I thought thinking back to Rose and the train ride here. A light smile played on my lips when quiet suddenly I was jolted upright by the sound of our headmistress. I looked around at all the tables full, and at the fact that the closest Slytherin to me was about 10 ft away.

As the headmistress droned on I traced the patterns in the wood grain. Suddenly the food appeared and I grabbed a plate and filled it, taking slow bites of my food and not shoving down my throat like I was expecting Rose to be doing right now. "gotta stop thinking about her, I only just met her, different houses" I sighed mumbling to myself all the things that wouldn't work. I shouldn't really kid myself into thinking that she would actually want to talk to me again. I could hear her talking to her cousin when we were on the train.

"mumbling to yourself Malfoy?" Bruck said sitting down next to me and towering food onto his plate.

"when is Malfoy not mumbling to himself" Prin said sitting across from me.

"seems like you guys talk more about me then you actually do to me" I said and they laughed.

"I think you spend your whole bloody time just thinking up stupid little comebacks" Greg said sitting next to me. We all laughed and for a few moments I was satisfied with this false friendship.

"When will you ever stop eating?" I heard a familiar voice loud from across the room. It was James Potter. I turned around slightly as the others started to talk again.

"When I die!" I heard Rose saying and I saw her stuffing Ham into her mouth. I smiled,

"I knew she'd be stuffing her face"

"seriously Malfoy if you keep talking to yourself like that people will think your crazy" Prin said picking at a piece of chicken.

"who says he isn't?" Bruck said and the atmosphere stayed the same, never changing always cracking meaningless jokes.

The moment I got to the dorms I hopped up the stairs to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and looked out the window. The moon was a small sliver and looked like a cat's eye staring straight into the room. I got up and slowly unpacked my large suitcases I had brought with me. I stopped as I reached down into a large trunk and pulled out my quidditch broom, that gave me an idea. I rummaged through bags and pulled out parchment and a quill pen.

I wrote a quick message and ran to the owlery were my owl Ash was sitting preening her black feathers. As she saw me walk up the steps she stopped preening and let out a soft coo. I lifted the letter up and Ash took it firmly in her beak. "Take this to Rose Weasley in Griffindor tower." And with that Ash flew off and my plan went into action. I looked up at the moon and whispered under my breath "please don't let this end here"

To be continued….

wow soo happy I did a guys POV :DThnx for reading this chapter! I'll update soon so don't worry! And remember plz comment!


End file.
